Baby, it's Cold Outside
by laurenwrites
Summary: A little collection of Bade Christmas drabbles that I'll update randomly...
1. Baby, it's Cold Outside

"_Well maybe just a half a drink more_…"

"God, you're so gorgeous."

As Jade leans over to tap the spacebar on her laptop, pausing the karaoke rendition of the song, she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Beck," she whines, "how are we ever going to get through the song if you keep stopping in the middle?"

Beck grins and walks closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I just missed you, that's all," he reasons before leaning in to kiss her.

She knows they need to practice, but she can't resist as the butterflies in her stomach flutter aimlessly. After she's pulled back from their kiss, she removes herself from his arms. "The holiday concert is in two days, and we've only rehearsed the whole song once. It has to be perfect."

"_Jade West_ is going to be on the stage. Trust me, it'll be perfect."

His girlfriend makes a gagging motion with her finger at his overly romantic comment, and she restarts the song.

"_I really can't stay_…"

"_Baby, it's cold outside._"

As they sing their duet in a flawless harmony, they practice their self-choreographed dance moves—which consist of walking circles around each other, him twirling her a couple of times, and a darling dip.

When the final note is sung and they finish with their hands intertwined, Beck takes the opportunity to pull her into him again. Since the song is over, Jade is more than happy to press her lips to his. As the kissing gets more intense, he lifts her up so that her legs are crossed around his waist. While one of his arms grips under her thighs for support, the other wraps over her back.

"How did I survive nine months without this?" She asks, as her hands link behind his neck and he walks with her over to his bed in the RV.

"I have no idea," Beck replies as he sets her down and kisses her again, "but you'll never go another day without it."


	2. If You Really Want One

If You Really Want One

"Where are we going?"

"I told you: just be patient. I promise you'll like it."

"I hate surprises," Jade retorts, crossing her arms as she leans back in the passenger's seat of Beck's sedan.

Her boyfriend keeps his eyes on the road amidst the evening's darkness as he smiles to himself. Before long, they've arrived at his planned destination, prompting him to park his car in the designated area.

"Where _are_ we?" Jade grumbles as she slams the car door shut.

"_This_," Beck announces proudly as he puts his arm around her, "is a Christmas tree farm. We have them all over the place in Canada, and this is the _one_ I found in Los Angeles."

Jade rolls her eyes and locks her fingers into Beck's. "You know there's no way any of these will fit in your RV."

"I know," Beck answers, "but I thought it'd be fun to take my girlfriend to experience it… We can drink hot coffee while looking at Christmas lights and smelling the pinewood. It's pretty awesome."

Jade sighs, but she can't force the inevitable hint-of-excitement look off of her face. Her response is a kiss on his lips, which they both come out of smiling. "Alright, Canada," she impulsively nicknames him as she spots the Starbucks booth at the entrance, "let's get some coffee."

Beck follows her lead and—when both of them are using one hand to drink their coffee and one to hold each other's hand—heads into the farm. Tall evergreens surround them, some already adorned with lights for people who don't want to do it themselves, and Jade loves the feeling of being completely immersed in the foreign domain with Beck to protect her. As they stroll through the mulch-covered maze, they steal kisses between trees, never leaving each other's side.

"Hey," Jade comments as she points towards a collection of much shorter trees, "look at these. You could probably fit one of these in your RV."

Beck's eyebrows rise as he lets her pull him towards the area, and he watches as she splits from him to walk around a couple of the miniatures.

"So… now you want a Christmas tree?" He asks through a grin.

"It doesn't matter to me," she replies as she makes her way back over to him. "But, if you _really_ want one… I'll help you get it back home."

Beck wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer into him. "Will you decorate it with me?"

She barely has time to glare at him before he leans in to kiss her, holding her tightly and laughing to himself at the thought of Jade West decorating a Christmas tree.


	3. Socks and Spoons

"Ugh."

As Jade audibly grunts upon entering her boyfriend's RV, she immediately begins stripping her layers of clothes off. It's unusually cold for a wintery Los Angeles day, causing most people to dress much heavier than usual; Beck and Jade are no exceptions.

He follows quickly behind her, shutting the door so his "room" doesn't get too cold. By the time he's turned around to face Jade, her coat, scarf, and boots are strewn across the floor. She sinks into Beck's couch, dramatically falling over to let her body lie on the full length of the furniture piece.

"Medicine still hasn't kicked in yet, huh?" Beck concludes as he takes his jacket off and tosses it onto his floor by their Christmas tree. He's thankful that guys don't have to undergo what his girlfriend describes as "a war going on" in her uterus, but he can't help but feel bad for not being able to sympathize with her.

"What can I get you?" He asks patiently, bending down to her level on the couch. "Do you want coffee?"

"It's hot enough in this damn RV," she mutters into the pillow.

"Okay," he replies, "do you want me to open the door?"

She manages to turn her face just so that she can give him a death stare. "So we can freeze to death? Sure, Beck, sounds like fun."

He's careful not to let her see him roll his eyes. "Babe, if you're hot, why don't you change?" As he speaks, he makes his way over to his dresser. "I'll get you one of my t-shirts," he says, pulling one out. "And look… you have some sweatpants that you've left here, too."

She sighs, and, still keeping one hand on her stomach, gets up from the couch. After tugging the long-sleeved shirt off over her head, she pulls on the tee and begins unbuttoning her jeans. It's a huge relief to have the pressure of pants off of her hips, and she kicks them off as if she never wants to see them again. Once she's comfortable, she walks into his open arms and rests her head on his chest.

Beck rubs her back comfortingly and kisses the top of her head. "I'm sorry you don't feel well," he soothes. "I think I know what might help, though." When he slowly pulls away from her, he leads her over to his bed and helps her crawl onto it with him. They automatically assume a spooning position, with Jade as the little spoon.

As they lie together silently, Beck keeps his hands rested on her stomach in hopes that her cramps will subside. She feels his socks rubbing against hers in the slightest act of footsie, and she relaxes in the comfort of his arms.

"Say you love me," she requests, turning just her neck so that they're face to face.

He doesn't even ask for the magic word before he kisses her.

"I love you."


	4. Just Say It

"C'mon, Babe. Just come out here."

"No."

"You're already in your skates! You're two feet from the ice, and I promise I'll hold your hand the whole time."

"I'm not five, Beck. I don't need your sass—or your help."

He grins. "Even better. Come on!" He encourages as he skates the fifteen feet back over to the entrance.

Jade glares at him through a deep breath and carefully steps onto the ice at Rockefeller Center, the best outdoor rink in New York City. Her knuckles are white as she locks her hand on the surrounding half-wall, her legs shaking with fear of collapsing.

"What are you doing?" She snaps. "Get over here and help me."

"I thought you didn't want my help," he teases as he skates gracefully over to her.

"Fine," she retorts, turning back around to gladly get back to the ground.

"N-n-n-n-no," Beck corrects, grabbing her waist from behind.

"Beck!" She shrieks in panic. "What are you doing?! You're going to make us both fall!"

"Relax, Baby," he laughs, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you!"

"Is this funny to you?" She accuses, turning herself around.

He can't stop smiling as he helps her face forward. "Hold my hand," he requests gently, prompting her to grab it in a death grip. "Now," he instructs, "just put one foot in front of the other… it's like walking, but you're gliding on the ice."

Jade sighs dramatically and rolls her eyes as she does as he says. "See?" He marvels. "You're doing it! It's not so bad once you try it, huh?"

"Whatever," she mutters. "But if you let go of my hand, I swear to God you'll wish you were never born."

He chuckles to himself as he leans over to kiss her cheek.

"Don't do that!" She panics. "You're going to knock us over!"

Beck smiles cheekily anyways at his testy girlfriend as he pulls them to a stop near the Christmas tree in the middle of the rink.

"What are you doing? Why are we stopping? I was just getting the hang of it and you totally just messed me u—"

Once his arms are wrapped around her and he's sure she won't fall, he interrupts her by pressing his lips to hers. "_Relax_," he says through a smile as they pull their faces away. "Do you trust me?"

"…No."

When he gives her a look, she exhales again. "Yes," she admits.

"Good. I _promise_ you that I won't let you fall, alright? I'm going to hold your hand until we get off the rink."

She kisses him again, pushing her body closer to his to feel safer in his arms. "Can't we just stay here and make out?" She begs with a frown.

He laughs. "How about when we're _off_ the ice, so that we can _really_ make out?" Beck raises his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, satisfying Jade enough to comply.

"Fine," she concedes as they resume their skating position. "Let's do this."

"I love you," he says as they start across the ice again.

"I'm trying to concentrate."

"Well I still love you," he taunts.

"You're such a child."

"Just say you love me too."

"I'm skating."

"Just say it," he coos. "Just once."

When she's sure she has her balance, she slows her feet and turns her head towards him. She pouts her lips for him to kiss her, after which she pulls away to look at his brown eyes. "I love you."


	5. Icing Kisses

"No, that's wrong."

"What do you mean it's wrong? How can you do it wrong? It's a gingerbread house."

"You're making the roof flat," Jade points out. "It's supposed to angle upwards… You know, like an _actual_ roof," she says, rolling her green eyes.

"My bad," Beck teases. "I didn't know there was a proper way to build a candy house."

She shoots a death glare at him. "So first you force me to come over and make this stupid thing with you, and now you're getting mad at me for wanting to do it right? Whatever," she mutters, tossing the tube of icing back onto his kitchen table. "Just do it yourself."

"Hey," he calms, placing a gentle hand on her forearm, "I'm sorry. You're right. Finish the house with me?"

She sighs and crosses her arms. "No. _You_ can do it. It'll be ugly as shit, but you can do it."

Beck picks the tube back up. "You're telling me you don't want to eat _any_ of this icing?" He asks, fully aware of his girlfriend's secret obsession with the sugar-filled paste. As he squeezes some of it onto his finger, he offers it towards her mouth.

She can't—and doesn't—resist as she sucks the white frosting off of his index finger. She bites down a little, as punishment for hurting her feelings, but it only turns him on. Once he's extracted even more of the icing into his hand, he dips his finger in and takes some into his mouth. Jade can't help but watch as she wishes it were her lips, rather than the white glaze, that he were sucking on.

"You want some more?" He asks, dipping to get yet another clump of frosting. When he pushes it against her mouth, he purposely misses and surrounds the inch surrounding one side of her lips in the topping.

Although they're sitting side-by-side in the kitchen of his parents' house, anyone planning on returning to the Oliver home won't be doing so for several hours. As he scoots himself closer to her, he puts his arm around her chair and moves his head in closer to hers. Within a few seconds, he's using his lips to suck the icing off of her mouth and the nearby area. While his hands find their place on her hips, she moves her own to cup his cheeks as they enter a heated make-out session.

It doesn't take long for her to climb onto his chair and straddle herself on top of him. Beck rubs his hands up and down her thighs, which are draped on either side of his body, as he pays careful attention to the rhythm of her gyrations against him. He eventually moves his lips to her neck and chest, placing sweet love marks as his territorial claims on her.

"You're so gorgeous," he mumbles, entranced by each and every one of her movements.

"Yeah, yeah," she replies through a sexy grin, finding his lips again before pulling her top off over her head. "Tell me something I _don't_ know."


End file.
